Lightning
by Goozylemans
Summary: 23-year-old Riley Storm makes it into the Naruto-verse. Not knowing much Japanese and unsure if she even has chakra, makes life a bit tricky in the beginning. All of this is hard enough but now she must live with a certain silver-haired man we know all too well. Why and what purpose does she really serve? Also, there is the impending future doom of the Naruto timeline.
(Welcome to my OC insert story!) A few explanations before we begin…

Yes, this chapter has been updated with a few minor things. I'm sorry it's been so long with an update! I recently broke another laptop :( and I had brain surgery so forgive me please :) Enough of me...enjoy

 _Things spoken in Japanese - will be italicized but usually written in English for my ease_

A woman is sent to the Narutoverse after getting struck by lightning. With minimal knowledge of Japanese, the first few chapters will consist of hand gesturing and communication through drawings. If something does not make sense, please let me know. The main character will be doing a lot of explaining on her end because she needs the Leaf to understand she knows a lot but is not a threat to them and is willing to do anything to help. It might seem like a lot is explained (drawings and gesturing only explain a little to our fellow leaf people. So, while it makes sense to the main character it will take a while for the Leaf to really understand what she explains in the first chapter.) I am attempting to make this story seem as realistic as possible. Also, my Japanese is no good and I'm not too familiar with Japanese customs, so please forgive me if I suck.

* * *

The road leading to my apartment was slowly developing puddles from the late-night thunderstorms. Running in the rain had become an enjoyable pastime of mine. There was something so liberating about running in the rain, an irresistible feeling of freedom and giddiness always overtook me on these types of runs, truly a natural high. Just me, the pavement and the sky…nothing else in the world existed. Unfortunately, I got caught at the tail end of my run when the sky turned for the worst. The rain prickled hard against my skin and the lightning was now a constant. Leaping over several streams of water, I finally landed on the bottom step of the stairs leading to my warm apartment. I hurried up the steps and ducked under the overhang just as another crack of lightning filled the air. I jumped slightly from the noise…getting surprised easily has always been a fault of mine. I sat on the small bench on my porch and slipped my shoes off, tucking them under the seat to dry off. The balcony off to my side gave a great view of the night sky…one last peek at it shouldn't hurt. I stepped over to the edge of the balcony and admired natures beauty.

"Incredible" a whisper to myself as I stared on.

So many things had been going wrong in my life but this display of the heavens pouring down really did seem like the world's gift to me. My eyes were growing hot with the building tears as I thought of recent events in my life, I'll take this gift with many thanks. The sky gave another blinding crack and it felt as if my very soul was on fire. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and escape the pain and the brightness, but the light had even managed to travel behind my eyelids. Every inch of my being in excruciating pain and the air inside me, gone.

Then suddenly everything was gone…all vision…. all feeling…. all sound.

Darkness surrounded me.

It was instant…I was like a fish gasping out of water. I was in crushing darkness and suddenly in an overabundance of oxygen and warmth. My eyes flew open and were greeted with warm sun rays and my lungs expanded heavily as the damp air filled them.

Thoughts a mile a minute but none that made any sense.

Eventually, I was patting myself down, slowly crossing off each body part that I found that was functioning and still attached. I was still me and in the same clothes, my old t-shirt and black running tights.

Shoes gone...

I quickly turned around as I noticed I was standing in a grassy area, apparently in the middle of a forest with the biggest trees I had ever seen. No way was this is local to my home, the only trees I could even imagine being this big were the Redwoods and those were thousands of miles from my shitty city apartment. Was I taken and dumped in the middle of nowhere? Who would do that? I assessed myself again, I had nothing to help me out here. No phone, no ID, no shoes, no water. I was fucked…

How did I get here and where exactly is here?

I looked toward the sun, it felt like late morning. I needed to find something to help my situation, staying put was not an option, so I headed north. After an hour or so I spotted a huge wall a couple hundred yards away. I was thrilled that I would hopefully find someone to tell me where the hell I was and grateful it wasn't going to take me all day. As I got near the details became clearer. Bullet strong sandstone stood at least fifty meters high and my hope sunk as I began to recognize the olive-green doors and symbol above them. This can't be for real…

Someone really put a lot of effort into making this replica of a fictional village because logically this could not be real. I could agree with my thoughts that this place was a replica until I spotted two figures running, too fast for any normal person, on the rooftops inside the walls.

I stopped walking right before the entrance and stared…I brought my hands to my face and slapped myself hard. I took a deep breath and looked again. The wall was still there and the people running had just jumped out of sight.

I was sure that I was struck by lightning last night and I was sure that I was alive but somehow, I've managed to appear before what seems to be the front gate of a fictional village, that should not exist. Ninety-nine percent of me knew this was not possible and that I would discover that the people running were just holograms and that these walls in front of me are just a big tv screen, but I'm not going to lie when I think that there is this one percent, this one very abstract and open-minded percent that considered the possibility that this was real.

Slowly, I inched forward, somehow my senses becoming even more amplified. It was like I could feel every grain of sand that passed under my feet as I stepped onto the pathway that leads inside the village. I stretched my arms out, looking like a zombie, hoping to bump into a screen to prove this was all fake. I now stepped through the gate and instinctively looked to my left to see a booth I knew would be there, with two men I already knew would be waiting. Three sets of eyes locked to each other as the three of us eyed each other wearily, I stared more obviously. A breath I hadn't even realized I was holding escaped me and my arms dropped to my sides.

My eyes traveled to the man in the right seat who eventually stood and walked a few steps near me but not enough to close the distance between us.

 _"Do you have traveling papers with you?"_ The man I had been openly staring at said.

Oh no! He must be speaking in Japanese, I barely knew anything from the language. I watched a few videos and read a few phrases here and there but that was it. I took another breath…you can't freak out…you need to stay calm.

 _"Good morning_ " surprising my voice was confident. I spoke in their native tongue but was almost certain I butchered the phrase with my accent. The man who, the one abstract percent of my brain, knew to be Izumo Kamizuki, stood up from the booth and he closed the distance between us. He was supposed to be the smart one of the two if I remember correctly. His gaze dropped to my feet and slowly he analyzed me as his eyes returned their way up to make eye contact.

" _Are you alright?"_ He asked. His tone of voice was one of concern and sounded sincere, but it went right over my head. I had no clue what he said to me. How was I going to communicate? The longer I stared at him the more this realization hit me that all of this was real. Their vests were too exact to be homemade replicas. Their stances were guarded but open as a soldier would be, the buildings surrounding us were too precise to be fake. Again, I asked myself, how can I communicate here? This wasn't like the real world, no one here would know English.

"I'm sorry but I do not understand." I blurted out, but I hoped that this brief sentence would be enough to show him I was a foreigner. Did this world even have other languages? I flipped through my mind again, I need to think of words I know…right! I glanced around and found what I was looking for, a huge sandstone mountain was in the distance with four faces sculpted into it. I gestured my hands to myself and then made a speaking gesture and pointed to the wall.

One word went past my lips "Hokage".

Izumo, bewildered for a brief second, gathered himself quickly. I repeated myself.

He eyed me for a few moments and then turned to the man known as Kotetsu. They met and had a quick conversation which led to Kotetsu approaching me. He pointed to himself "Kotetsu" and then he pointed to me. I got confused. He repeated this again he must want to know my name.

"Riley" I pointed to myself and then pointed to him and said his name. He smiled, and I bowed, I wasn't sure if that was necessary, but I wanted to be as polite as possible. He laughed and returned a quick bow. He then gestured for me to follow him while Izumo stayed behind.

Walking through the village was unworldly. I still was in disbelief at this situation, but I was continuing to believe what I saw the more in-depth to the village we got. The wood that held the buildings together, the civilians who carried on with daily tasks, and the occasional roof runner was only solidifying my crazy beliefs. How would any of this work? I wasn't fluent in the language here, I didn't know anyone here and I am defenseless. The only thing I had going for me was my science education and a few years of jiu-jitsu. So, I might be better than an average civilian but against the dangers of this world, I might as well just die now. I bumped hard into a fabric as I looked up and met Kotetsu's eyes. I apologized in Japanese and glanced in front of him. We had reached the steps leading up to the Hokage tower. The building even more magnificent in person and not animated. Kotetsu chuckled under his breath and lead me up the stairs. My nerves went crazy, I was going to meet the Hokage, who was the Hokage? I hoped for Tsunade, but her face hasn't been added yet, so the chances were slim. Why am I even hoping for anything! This is all crazy…no... I need to figure out what the hell I am going to say or do.

We walked through an empty hallway and Kotetsu stopped to knock on a big wooden door. A booming woman's voice on the other side and I rejoiced in knowing a familiar blonde was awaiting our entrance. I assumed she told us to enter as Kotetsu led me through the door. So much was going on in my mind that it made it very difficult to concentrate but my thoughts froze as I looked to meet a fierce pair of golden eyes. I think I might have heard Kotetsu speaking and my name passed over his lips, but I couldn't stop staring at the woman in front of me. I was in complete awe now, staring at one of the legendary Sanin. While in my world, meeting powerful people is a bit impressive this was a whole other level. Being here and in this world, I could feel her power in her presence alone. Most would probably say her boobs are the first thing you notice, as big as they are, but it was her aura that I noticed first, and it was hard to stand in. I reminded myself to take another breath. I then began to take in the two thin, blond pigtails and the sturdy green robe that hung on her shoulders but most striking of all was her face. Everyone here looked Japanese but mixed slightly…gods know with what, but it was just different, faces I had never seen the likes of before. There was an awkward silence among us and I realized they must have been waiting for me to speak. As I opened my mouth to talk I noticed another figure in the back-right corner of the room. A few silver strands that defied gravity shined brightly, as sun streaks leaked through the large windows of the room. I couldn't even look to meet the eyes, I was so embarrassed already with the silence. I immediately bowed.

" _Gomenasai Tsunade-sama!_ " Was I even saying this shit right? It had been so long since I had practiced. I continued in English.

"I'm not sure how to communicate with you, I only know a little Japanese." This seemed to spark her interest. Her thin eyebrows rose as she leaned forward and brought her hands under her chin to rest on her elbows.

"We have a ton of things to discuss so please do not kill me!" I am certain I looked pathetic and frightened…and doe-eyed, all the things I am usually not. I moved my hands to signal for a pen and paper. Perhaps drawing might help get my points across.

Tsunade dug through one of her drawers and handed me a pencil and a stack of papers then gestured for me to have a seat. As I sat, I tried to think how to best explain myself without seeming like a threat but enough to start out, so she could know that I knew about this place. I needed to know what part in the timeline I was in…yeah, that was a good start. Let's figure out when it is now that I know where I am…I laughed darkly to myself. This was all ridiculous. Naruto would be the easy way to figure this all out but using Naruto would make me seem like a threat, so I went with Jiraiya.

I spoke his name in a questioning tone and moved my hand around to kind of motion the area around us. He should be alive if her face isn't carved on that mountain yet but whether he is here in the village is another story. Tsunade's expression turned a bit stern but she shook her head no. I guess that means he isn't here, so perhaps he is already out training Naruto on the time skip.

This makes things difficult…Naruto it is.

"Ummm…Naruto with Jiraiya?" I spoke his name wearily and used my two pointers to identify as one being Naruto and one being Jiraiya. She looked even more suspicious, her eyes left mine and turned to meet the man in the back corner. Instinctually I followed her stare and met Kakashi's eyes. He also seemed tense.

This was not working. I apologized and held my hands out and above me to show I meant no harm. I then pointed to my head and then my eyes. I was going for the whole "I know and see all" kind of look. I then moved my hands forward like a flight attendant to show what I was hoping came across as a forward motion or "the future". Tsuande's gaze returned to me as she sighed and leaned back into her chair. This really blows.

I grabbed a sheet of paper and drew a timeline across it. I drew Naruto as a baby at the left end and Naruto around academy age, then about the age he returns as with Jiraiya, then in sage mode, then in nine tails mode…that seemed like enough. I handed her the paper and she spent a few minutes inspecting it before she motioned for Kakashi to also look. They both conversed back and forth for a bit and continued to glace at my timeline. I thanked the heavens that my grandmother taught me to draw at a young age. Being 23, I'd say I had gotten pretty good at it by now, quick sketches these may be, but I believe they got the point across.

I grabbed another sheet and drew the old toad sage with his crystal ball and then drew an equal sign and sketched an image of myself on the other side of the equation. Was I a toad sage…not, but I hoped this would show them that I knew things that couldn't be explained. I just hoped that with Tsunade being so close to Jiraiya she had at least heard or known about the "all seeing, prophecy telling toad."

I handed this to her as well and it seemed that this connected the images well for her.

She glanced back at me then pointed to the Naruto that was about the age of when he went training with Jiraiya. So, I repeated my gesture from earlier with the pointer fingers and used my left to represent Naruto, the other Jiraiya, as I brought them together I spoke the fingers assigned name. This was to ask her if they were together. She nodded yes so, I circled the correct Naruto on the timeline.

Tsunade seemed to ponder for a bit but then repeated my gesture with her hands and spoke their names. It seemed like she was trying to tell me they would be back soon. This was a good sign, she then circled my drawing of the old toad and motioned her hands as if to say a smaller version of the toad, and then she motioned myself and the smaller toad talking. I nodded in understanding and gave her a thumb up.

She looked relieved for our weird game of charades to have gone somewhere and she let out a sigh. She turned to Kakashi and they began to speak quietly to one another. I looked around the room and this is when I noticed that Kotetsu must have left already. It was just myself, Tsunade and Kakashi.

How on Earth did I end up like this? Perhaps I was in a coma…yeah, a coma. I will eventually fall asleep somewhere tonight and wake up from this god awful coma. I brought my hands up to my temples to massage an oncoming migraine that was making its slow appearance. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up quickly. Kakashi was standing in front of me, his dark gray eye simply staring at me with no real definitive emotion. He then pointed to himself and said his name. I almost laughed…it just seemed odd for someone like him to try and relay something as simple as his name, but I controlled myself, perhaps only letting a small smirk let itself be known.

I pointed to myself "Riley".

Tsunade stepped forward and pointed to me and then motioned for me to go with Kakashi but made a shushing noise as if to be quiet. So, she wants me to lay low? Alright, I can manage that. I nodded back to her and thanked her. I turned to follow Kakashi out of the tower, but I overheard Tsunade give Kakashi what sounded like some sort of threat.

I grew nervous as I began walking in the unknown but familiar territory but I was also hesitating with wanting to leave the tower. Where was Kakashi going to take me, was I going to be interrogated? Gods I hope not…too many dumb things in my head that no person should have to be a victim of. I didn't feel like looking around anymore and simply stared at the heels of Kakashi as I followed him. We must have taken back roads as we eventually walked into a quieter part of the village, so I allowed myself to peak a glance, that's when I recognized the buildings. This was the complex Kakashi lived in, wait am I supposed to be staying with him?!

As we made it to his door I grabbed his arm and looked at him unenthusiastically. He glanced at me as if waiting for me to say something, but he really seemed uninterested in what I would have to say. After a short pause, he continued inside, slipping his shoes off at the front. He walked into his home, but I stayed in the shoe area…ah, this was embarrassing. My feet are disgusting, I can't walk into his house like this! Seeing my despair and perhaps also understanding he walked to me and picked me up under my armpits like a small child with his arms fully extended as if to keep me as far away from him as possible. All I could do was stare at him horrified, I'm not being negative, but I am not exactly a super thin person, I mean I'm not fat…but he just picked me up like a small child…not to mention I was also a little offended he didn't try to warn me. He walked to a washroom and set me inside. He motioned for me to stay still as he walked away, eventually returning with what could only be soap and shampoo. He pointed to an area behind me and I spotted a pile of neatly folded towels. I nodded and then bowed to thank him, after all, I was a stranger in his home, now needing to use his things…even if he manhandles strangers. He shut the door and left me to my business.

I thought I heard a knock at his door, but I continued with my routine. I just finished removing my top layers when I heard a shuffling on the other side of the door and then a knock. I brought my shirt to my chest immediately and cracked the door open a bit. Kakashi was holding a pair of grey sweats in his arm, which I am assuming are for me. Ah, I wonder if it was Tsunade who was at the door to bring me clothes...no that would be silly. She's far too busy to deliver clothes, she must have sent someone else. I felt my face flush slightly, this was very thoughtful of Tsunade though, I needed to remember to thank her when I saw her next. I reached my arm out to grab the clothes he had extended to me, but I noticed his eyes were fixated on the area by my collarbone. I followed his gaze and immediately saw what he was staring at. Along my collarbones were angry red and purple zigzagging scars. I turned away from him in shock and removed the shirt from my back area to check to see if there was anything there, I looked back to him in question and pointed to my back. He nodded yes. So, these scars were on my back as well…that's right, these must be from when I was struck during the storm last night. I hadn't felt any pain up until this point and I could slowly feel a burning sensation creeping its way along my nerves. I cringed slightly at the pain but concealed it as best as I could. After all, it was nothing compared to how it felt when I initially got hit. I turned back to Kakashi who looked like he was thinking back on something. Lightning scars were recognizable, so he must have known immediately, especially being someone who uses lightning jutsu. Was he thinking about Rin? I certainly wasn't going to ask. I grabbed the sweats from him this time and thanked him whilst shutting the door to continue my bath time.


End file.
